Etéreas Nostalgias
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Después de todo, Lily tendrá ese cuerpo de mujer pero nunca dejara de encontrar en su ser a aquella pequeña niña a la que consolaba después de una pesadilla a la media noche.


¡Hola! Acá dejo uno de mis trabajos más largos de una pareja que no había explorado: Teddy/Lily. Lo intenté en serio T_T Fue escrito para la comunidad en LJ de desmaius, para sowelu_26, por el Amigo Invisible. (: Espero guste ^^

Resumen: **Después de todo, Lily tendrá ese cuerpo de mujer pero nunca dejara de encontrar en su ser a aquella pequeña niña a la que consolaba después de una pesadilla a la media noche.**

Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero la idea del siguiente fanfic sí. Di no al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Etéreas Nostalgias<strong>

**I**

Teddy observa a la pequeña que descansa tranquilamente en la cuna a luz de la luna llena. Admira con ternura sus largas pestañas y la inocencia que transmite, escuchando una pequeña canción resonar en el silencio. Suspira al notar que la pequeña se estira ligeramente, sin interrumpir su sueño.

Los sentimientos que le acosan son nuevos para él. Por primera vez ansia proteger a alguien. Ante sus ojos, Lily es una criatura indefensa, un lienzo en blanco, un ser que debe ser cuidado y jamás lastimado. También le acosa la curiosidad: ¿Cómo será al crecer? ¿Qué transmitirán sus ojos marrones? ¿Qué perfume tendrá su piel?

Se asombra con cada gesto que hace la bebé, pues en ella ve reflejada a la hermana que no tiene. Se pregunta a si mismo el cómo la cuidará y la tratará: sabe que una niña es diferente a un varón y por ello se le debe hablar de manera distinta, jugar con ella más delicadamente, contarle diferentes relatos, regalarle vestidos y prendas de otros colores.

Tiene un poquito de miedo, para qué negarlo, de que su padrino lo deje de querer gracias a ella. Una parte de si mismo está tranquilo pues, cuando James y Albus llegaron, Harry no lo hizo a un lado. Si embargo, Lily es la nueva integrante de la familia y le pondrán más atención que de costumbre por ser la primera niña.

Es hora de partir. Se acerca al bebé, y acaricia su mejilla ligeramente, mientras se despide. Debe ir con su abuela a cenar.

**II**

Teddy sonríe al tocar la puerta de la casa de su padrino. Sabe que Ginny se tarda, por lo menos, un minuto en permitirle entrar a su hogar. Una cantidad de tiempo exacta en la que podrá besar Victorie con dulzura, susurrándole, tal vez, palabras de amor, sin ser descubiertos aún.

Distingue con claridad los gritos, llantos y risas de unos niños. Suspira con tedio, pues sabe que al entrar se enfrentará a una situación poco agradable, producto de una discusión entre los hermanos. Cuando de un paso dentro del vestíbulo lo abrazarán de las piernas, rogándole ayuda en la disputa. Siempre es así, esta vez no debe ser la excepción.

No se equivoca. Y, como siempre, le dará la razón a Lily.

Mientras cenan, la tranquilidad les acompaña. El ruido producido por el choque de la porcelana es eclipsado por las risas y las palabras que intercambian. Su padrino, una vez más, le cuenta acerca de su trabajo en el ministerio y del peligro que representa caminar solo por las calles, pues aún hay mortifagos al acecho, a pesar de los años. Ginny ríe con dulzura, indicándole a su marido que debe dejar a su ahijado disfrutar un poco más de la libertad que otorga la vida.

Mira de reojo a Victorie, que les observa con intriga, sonriendo con misterio. Albus y James charlan sobre un videojuego y cómo vencer al dragón que resguarda a una princesa de cabello negro. Continuando con su recorrido, nota que Lily come con la mirada baja y en silencio, de nuevo. La ternura le invade al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña.

Recuerda que cada que va a esa casa Lily le pide que le narre un cuento antes de dormir. Generalmente es uno que involucra a princesas que esperan por muchos años en un castillo, pero esos no le gustan tanto. Prefiere los que narran historias en un bosque encantado o animales que hablan. Se pregunta que le pedirá esta noche.

**III**

Teddy siente la lluvia caer sobre sus ropas, pegándolas a su piel. Escucha el llanto de las nubes chocar con el suelo a su alrededor. La roca en la que se encuentra se humedece, enfriando sus piernas. Suspira con melancolía, con decadencia. Los latidos de su corazón disminuyen su velocidad cada vez más y el vacío en su pecho se expande.

Finas y cálidas gotas de pesar se escurren por sus ojos. Su boca se encoge, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca llena de dolor. Aprieta sus nudillos con desesperación, mientras se pide a si mismo no mostrar esa debilidad. No expresar su tristeza con esa acción.

Sin embargo, comienza a convulsionarse, lleno de desilusión. Sus gemidos aumentan de volumen y su ser pide, desesperado, aire. La lluvia cae de sus ojos sin descanso. Se deja caer en el lodo, manchando sus ropas y su cuerpo. El aire le hace sentir escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Cierra los ojos, deseando detener la soledad.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, nota a lo lejos a una persona caminando hacia él con lentitud debajo de un paraguas oscuro. Primero sonríe, pensando que es ella. Sin embargo, después recapacita, comprendiendo que Victorie no lo seguiría arrepentida, pues fue muy clara, concisa: "_No te amo más_". Baja la mirada y continúa lamentándose.

Se sorprende al sentir una pequeña mano acariciar su espalda, brindándole un ligero, pero íntimo calor corporal. Vira hacia arriba, distinguiendo unos cabellos pelirrojos. Es Lily. Se maldice a si mismo por huir de la casa abruptamente, dejando a la pequeña angustiada. Le preocupa que la lluvia le haga daño a su salud; si se enferma sería algo que jamás se perdonaría.

- - ¿Por qué lloras? –dice ella al cruzar sus miradas.

- - Por las etéreas nostalgias que comienzan a lacerar mi alma –susurra en vano, sabiendo que ella no lo entenderá.

- - ¿Qué es etéreo?

- - Es algo no completamente tangible pero que, sin embargo, existe –le contesta, sin estar completamente convencido de su respuesta.

La niña procesa las palabras que Teddy menciona, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. El joven ríe, irguiéndose con lentitud y tomándola con sus brazos, alzándola y cargándola con facilidad. Aún es pequeña, piensa. Toma el paraguas y camina hacia la casa, en silencio.

- - Entonces, ¿el amor es etéreo? –pregunta de repente Lily, después de unos minutos.

El silencio se adueña de nuevo de la escena. Ella, esta vez, no obtiene respuesta porque él no lo sabe.

**IV**

Teddy admira unos ojos castaños que le han hipnotizado. Se sorprende al quedar atrapado en esas pupilas, aun cuando las conoce desde que estas eran niñas. Parpadea, pero no puede eliminar el efecto que estas han causado en él. No puede borrarlas de su memoria pues, aunque solo las ha admirado unos segundos, se han quedado grabadas en su ser.

- - ¡Teddy! ¡Tanto tiempo! –escucha los gritos llenos de júbilo de su padrino.

Abraza a Harry con alegría, teniendo la sensación de no haberle abrazado durante años. Saluda a Ginny y a James con una sonrisa, mientras pregunta por Albus, pues no le ha dado la bienvenida. Se entera gracias a Lily que ha ido a visitar a unos amigos. Incluso su voz ha cambiado.

Mientras esperan que la cena esté lista, charla con su padrino sobre los trabajos que tuvo en Francia. Lentamente desvía la conversación hacia las memorias que tiene de sus padres, pues no desea platicar con Harry sobre sus labores de auror. No esta vez.

Siente una mirada posarse con intensidad en su ser. Sabe que es ella, no necesita comprobarlo. Lily ahora es una mujer y cree que, por ello, sus ojos le impactaron de esa manera. Sin embargo, _sigue siendo la pequeña a la que quiero como mi hermana menor_, se repite a si mismo mentalmente.

La cena transcurre de igual manera a como lo hacia antes de su partida. La calma es el ingrediente principal que le hace disfrutar su estadía en ese hogar. Harry le narra las aventuras de los Merodeadores, mientras Ginny charla con James sobre sus amigos. Lily, como siempre, se mantiene en silencio, pero la mirada no la mantiene en el plato de comida, como era costumbre, sino en él.

Pasa saliva con dificultad, con nerviosismo. Al cruzar las miradas comprende que Lily desea hablar.

Ella se levanta aún sin acabar su cena. Argumenta sentirse mal. Se retira de la mesa en silencio, deseando buenas noches. Sus padres notan algo extraño en su actitud, pero evitan opinar en voz alta. Momentos después, Teddy termina su plato y agradece por la cena.

Camina hacia el jardín de la casa con tranquilidad, respirando el aire frio que acosa a la noche invernal. Aún no caen los copos de nieve, pero pronto lo hará. Se siente en el ambiente. Extrañaba el cielo azul de Inglaterra, profundo. Suspira con melancolía; ¡cuántas veces no admiró a esas mismas estrellas mientras pensaba en ella!

- -Teddy –escucha una voz que lo sobresalta. Aún no se acostumbra a ese tono agudo, seductor, suave, enternecedor.

Gira su cabeza para observarla. Tampoco se acostumbra a esa silueta, a es altura, a ese rostro, al largo de ese cabello. Mucho menos a esos ojos. Pareciese que el tiempo nunca transcurre en vano; solo fueron cinco largos años. Cinco años que la convirtieron en mujer.

- - Lily.

- -¿Qué tal todo en Francia? ¿Viste a Victorie? –pregunta ella mientras se acerca a él, con un toque de tristeza y curiosidad.

- - ¿Quién dice que la fui a ver a ella? Fui por motivos de trabajo, y lo sabes. Ser auror implica transados habituales –contesta sorprendido y ofendido.

Lily le mira de nuevo. No distingue claramente los sentimientos que se arremolinan en esas pupilas. No encuentra el toque de ternura y admiración con la que ella le miraba cuando era una niña.

- -¿Encontraste un nuevo amor en Francia? ¿Una bella mujer que te robó el corazón?

- - Lily, no fui a buscar pareja. Nadie puede robarse mi corazón, no de nuevo.

- - ¿Entonces porqué nunca me mandaste cartas? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? Se suponía que era como tu pequeña hermana, ¿por qué te olvidaste de que existía? ¿por qué no te preocupaste lo más mínimo por mí? –explota Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos. Con rencor en su voz.

Teddy la mira. Sus facciones se han tornado frías, llenas de dolor. De furia a causa del abandono. Siente un ligero arrepentimiento. Se acerca a ella con lentitud, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo. Lily se mantiene estática. Su corazón late con rapidez – ¿qué demonios le pasa?

- - No te contacté porque no quería que crecieras acostumbrándote a mí. Si no volvía, tu melancolía aumentaría. Seria una memoria etérea que laceraría tu alma.

Ella se refugia en su pecho, echándose a llorar. Teddy, finalmente, sonríe al reconocer, en ese cuerpo de mujer, a aquella pequeña niña a la que consolaba después de una pesadilla a la media noche.

**V**

Teddy distingue unas voces que reconoce desde el fondo de su alma. Entre sus recuerdos más lejanos, de esos que aún son incongruentes, que no son concisos completamente. Ahí están los registros de esos tonos de voz que distingue en su habitación. Siente una desesperación que jamás le había acosado. No sabe si es un sueño, o una pesadilla.

Mira dos siluetas que se asoman a través de la rejilla de su ventana entreabierta. Unos cabellos lilas distingue a pesar de la lejanía. La sombra de una dama que se acerca con parsimonia a su cama, tomada de la mano de un ser mitad hombre, mitad bestia. Los ojos del segundo, completamente rojos, le miran fijamente, con sed.

Quiere gritar, pero a la vez desea llorar. Los ojos de la mujer son como los de él, azules. Pero en un momento indeterminado, se tornan verdes. Y de repente, son amarillos. Cafés. Rosados… Cambiando constantemente.

Por sus voces y sus rostros sabe que son sus padres. Sin embargo, esas sonrisas malignas, esa oscuridad en sus pupilas, esa esencia oscura que les acompaña y les guía, le extraña. Por ello sabe que no es un sueño, tampoco es una realidad. Es su primera pesadilla.

- - Hijo, debes acompañarnos. Te necesitamos aquí. –dice la que debe ser su madre, ofreciéndole una mano llena de suciedad, de ampollas, de gusanos, de sangre, de muerte.

Teddy se angustia. No lo desea, pero su mano se mueve sola y se dirige hacia la de ella. La va a tocar y, aunque adoraría saber como se siente tocarla en la vida real, le asquea el hecho rozar con esa piel putrefacta.

No quiere acompañarlos y convertirse como ellos.

- -¡No! ¡No quiero! –grita desesperado, mientras observa como sus dedos esta a pocos centímetros de entrelazarse a los de ella. Nota que se encuentra a poca distancia de esos entes tenebrosos, de esas personas que simulan ser sus padres.

- -Debes de, querido hijo. Has escogido este destino –emite el ser que se encuentra a su lado a través de su hocico.

- - ¡Yo no decidí esto!

Sorprendentemente, se aleja de ellos. En un instante indefinido, se encuentra en la esquina de su habitación, tembloroso. Escucha con claridad el estómago del ser que se encuentra junto a su madre: esta hambriento. Teddy tiene miedo. Mucho miedo.

- - Lo hiciste cuando cerraste tu corazón al mundo, al amor. Cuando deseabas cortar los lazos con aquellos que te habían brindado su comprensión. Sin el amor, la vida deja de ser vida para tornarse en la muerte. Dolorosa, putrefacta, oscura muerte.

Grita con desesperación. Cierra los ojos, deseando despertar. Siente arañas caminar a través de sus brazos. Necesita vomitar. Escucha la voz de esa mujer acercarse a él con lentitud. Se derrama un líquido caliente a través de sus mejillas. Quema.

- - Teddy, despierta –distingue una suave voz que le protege.

Ellos se acercan.

- - Teddy, es una pesadilla. Teddy, reacciona.

Sus afilados dientes, brillantes. ¡Que soberbia sonrisa tiene ese monstruoso ser!

- - Teddy, todo esta bien. Despierta, querido, despierta.

La voz se hace más concisa y llena de luz la habitación. Ellos se alejan. Ellos se iluminan. Tonks y Lupin se alejan sonriendo, riendo. Satisfechos.

Teddy se abraza a Lily con rigor, mientras hunde su cabeza en su pecho y comienza a llorar con desesperación.

**VI **

Teddy abre los ojos con lentitud al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol acariciar su rostro. Con parsimonia se estira, mientras escucha el canto de las aves. Sonríe con tranquilidad mientras admira el cielo azul que distingue a través de las ventanas. Cuando expande sus brazos roza una suave piel a su lado. Se sorprende al encontrarse con el rostro de una bella mujer descansando a su lado.

Tarda unos segundos en comprender que es Lily y en recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

- - Eh, Lily, despierta –dice él mientras la sacude del hombro con el afán de despertarla. No deben mirar sus padres que han dormido juntos, pues las malinterpretaciones podrían surgir.

Ella se mueve con delicadeza y voltea el rostro, dejando expuesto parte de su cuello al hombre. Su nívea piel le seduce, le ruega ser acariciada. Debe contenerse.

Lily abre los ojos lentamente. Se sorprende al encontrarse con una alfombra diferente a la suya. Tarda unos segundos en comprender donde esta, porque esta ahí. iCon quién está/i.

- - ¡Ah, Teddy! Yo, yo ya me voy –dice nerviosa, mientras se sonroja. Se levanta con rapidez y se dirige a la puerta, pero una mano la sujeta del antebrazo. Ella voltea.

Teddy la mira fijamente, admirando su belleza. Ya no es una niña, lo sabe, pero tampoco es una mujer hecha y derecha. _Tiene los rasgos_ –piensa –_tiene el cuerpo, tiene la voz, ya es perfecta. Pero en sus actitudes aún existe esa ternura que la caracterizaba de pequeña_.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza, agradeciéndole con ese gesto. La cubre con sus brazos, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar por la sorpresa. Busca su rostro con discreción, encontrándose con una mirada de amor. Besa su frente.

La suelta, la deja ir. Sin embargo, su ser la ansia de nuevo. Teddy sonríe, porque ha disfrutado del contacto entre ambos, pero se preocupa pues su corazón latió con una rapidez similar a la que experimentaba al sujetar la mano de Victorie años atrás.

**VII**

Teddy mira la televisión, recostado en un sofá. Su mente medita acerca de lo que ha sucedido durante las dos semanas que se ha mantenido en casa de su padrino. Piensa, piensa en ella. En ese cabello lacio y pelirrojo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda. En esos labios delgados y rosados que adornan su rostro. En esas manos suaves y pequeñas que anhela cubrir con las palmas de las suyas.

No tiene lógica lo que esta pensando. Sabe que no la tiene, es completamente absurdo el pensarlo. Sin embargo, parece ser que se está enamorando de una mujer ocho años más joven, la hija de su padrino.

No esta actuando congruentemente con sus principios y lo sabe. Es la hija del hombre que tomó un papel de padre protector en sus tiempos más difíciles. Harry no merece que su pequeña Lily sea raptada por un hombre mucho mayor. No puede darle, a cambio de todo ese amor brindado, una traición de tal tamaño.

Después de tantos días, puede reconocer el perfume de Lily cuando llega a una habitación. Rosas. Desde el momento en que sabe que ella está ahí su corazón se acelera, como si él fuera un adolescente. Se ha comportado como tal durante este tiempo.

Alza la mirada sin mostrar interés, irguiéndose en el sillón. Cree que se sentará a su lado, sin embargo, Lily se agacha y dirige su rostro hacia el de él. Se queda inmóvil, esperando que la frente de ella choque con la suya.

Siente unos suaves labios rozar los suyos con lentitud. Después se torna mas intenso, entreabriendo la boca, bailando las lenguas, intercambiando sentimientos. Es un beso que transmite amor, ternura, necesidad, deseo, tiempo, pecado.

Le abraza con la seguridad de que nadie los encontrará, pues sabe que nadie más está en la casa. Comprende que ella, Lily, se ha tornado en su pecado. La recuesta en el sillón y, sin dejar de compartir sus labios, la acaricia. Toca su nívea piel con ternura, con ansiedad. Recorre su torneada figura, sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos.

La hace suya despacio, sin prisa. Disfrutando de lo que sería, probablemente, su único encuentro.

**VIII**

Teddy hace un año la hizo suya. Recuerda con claridad ese día después de Navidad, 26 de diciembre. Ella lo amó sobre ese sofá con una intensidad tal que aún no logra borrar esas marcas en su piel. Sus besos, sus manos apretando su espalda mientras se dejaba abandonar al placer. Millones de suspiros que exhalaron en silencio.

Hoy, es un martes más sin ella. Adoraría, en estos momentos, abrazarse de su cuerpo y acariciar sus cabellos pelirrojos en su habitación. Oler su perfume y sentir su suave piel rozar con su pecho. Amaría poder besarla, poder tenerla.

No puede ser suya otra vez, lo sabe. La edad es un impedimento, pues ella aún es una menor. En estos momentos Lily se encuentra caminando a través de los pasillos de aquel castillo, del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Aún es una niña, a pesar de tener cuerpo de mujer. Porque para Teddy, ella siempre será su pequeña Lily, esa que corría a su habitación los días en que una pesadilla le acosaba y la llenaba de temor.

Siente la soledad acurrucarse en su pecho, la depresión amoldarse en sus ojos y el vacío extenderse en su cuerpo. Le hace falta, tanta falta. A pesar de que decidieron dejar el suceso olvidado, sin comenzar una relación a pesar de los sentimientos que les acosaban sin descanso, no la podía olvidar.

Teddy suspira con melancolía, con aceptación. Es la única mujer a la que ha amado con tal intensidad, con tanta pasión. Aquellos amoríos con Victorie fueron banales, fueron insignificantes; los momentos que experimentó con Lily están llenos de alegoría.

Ha buscado esa chispa en otras mujeres, sin embargo ninguna es como ella. Es única, es irremplazable. Es la única persona a la que realmente necesita.

- Cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño, deseando que el tiempo transcurra con rapidez –de nuevo.

**IX**

Teddy se ha vuelto mayor. Sabe que los años que los separan crean un bache en su relación. Mientras ella mira con ilusión la nueva vida que se presenta ante sus pies, él solo intenta disfrutarla con parsimonia. Lily desea salir a disfrutar, aventurarse junto a sus amigos. Él ya lo hizo.

Harry aprobó su relación después de varias semanas. La furia que experimentó su padrino contra él al encontrarlos besándose en la sala fue inmensa. Aún recuerda las palabras decepcionadas que expresaba Harry cada segundo. Sin embargo, gracias a Ginny, terminó aceptando su amor.

Hoy, Lily ha crecido. Ya no se esconden como lo hacían antes, cuando en sus vacaciones se encontraban en silencio, abrazándose con cautela, besándose repentinamente, acariciándose discretamente, amándose secretamente.

Ahora se enfrentan a un nuevo problema: la brecha de la edad. Mientras él desea finalmente formalizar su relación, creando una familia a su lado, portando un anillo en su dedo anular para asegurarse de que ella será suya, solo suya, Lily anhela vivir, tal vez no en la soltería, pero sin sentirse atada a un compromiso. Sin poder disfrutar de su libertad.

Por ello Teddy la dejará ir una vez más. Desea que ella experimente lo que él hizo a su tiempo, viajando por el mundo, creando nuevas memorias entretenidas. Tal vez conociendo más hombres y teniendo más encuentros; tejiendo nuevos lazos con más humanos, aprendiendo una nueva lección cada día.

Él la esperará.

**X**

Teddy siente que camina sobre el cielo al encontrarse junto a ella una vez más. Se sorprende al descubrir que sus facciones han cambiado, ahora se notan maduras, con más experiencia. También ha perdido una parte de esa inocencia que transmitía. Sus ojos se muestran más secos y calculadores, se ha enfrentado a la vida.

Han pasado tres años. Teddy tiene la sensación de que ya es muy viejo para ella. A pesar de que Lily esta vez es una adulta, la edad siempre los separará. Eso lo sabe. Cuando sean mayores y envejezcan juntos, él morirá primero. Probablemente ella quede en soledad.

Lily no lo ha tocado. No ha dicho palabra alguna. No se ha abalanzado a él y tampoco le ha besado. Solo le observa con detenimiento, jugando, mentalmente, a encontrar las diferencias en el ser que ama. Repentinamente se acerca, acariciando la barbilla del hombre.

- - ¿Sabes? Tu memoria se estaba tornando borrosa. Nuestras vivencias parecían etéreas. –elimina distancia con lentitud de su ser al rostro de él, rozando sus labios ligeramente.

Teddy distingue ese perfume que la caracterizaba al ser una adolescente. Por unos instantes olvida que había transcurrido el tiempo, remontándose a esa época en la que se amaban en secreto a escondidas de sus padres y hermanos. Siendo cautelosos contra el mundo.

Sin embargo, ya no es así.

- - Tenía miedo de que esto ya no existiera. Sin embargo, nuestro amor sigue siendo tangible, ¿no te parece?

Lily lo besa una vez más, de pie frente al departamento que iban a compartir desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Sonríe mientras comparten el gesto, separándose lentamente. Lo abraza, perdiéndose en sus brazos como lo hacia cuando era una pequeña niña.

Teddy nota que sus cabellos pelirrojos se mantienen del mismo largo como cuando se enamoró de ella. Extrañamente, esto la tranquiliza. Su corazón late con rapidez como el primer día. Sin embargo, esta vez sus ojos no lo intrigan pues ahora entiende, después de tanto tiempo, que es lo que transmitían. Qué le decían que no lograba comprender.

Esas pupilas mantenían el etéreo dolor de anhelar a alguien que pensaba nunca obtendría. Sin embargo, ahora, lo tenía a su lado, probablemente temporalmente, o tal vez, para siempre.


End file.
